All I Want For Lurlinemas
by tboinick
Summary: Lurlinemas...aren't holidays grand? Bookmusical crossover. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day at Shiz. Lurlinemas was upon them. Everyone at Shiz was wandering about, talking aimlessly about how their holidays will be. Everyone, that is, except Elphaba.

It was Elphie's second year at Shiz, and for the second year she would not be going home for Lurlinemas. She was needing someway to get her mind off of things. She decided she would go to the library. The library would offer her comfort. It would be quiet, serene, and lonely just like her. She would have all the peace she could stand to read about the politics and origins of Oz.

While on the way downstairs, Elphaba ran into Galinda. "Uh...hi Galinda."

"Hi Elphie! Where are you off to at this hour? Aren't you going to go to the room and pack? I haven't seen you're luggage." Galinda said the green girl.

Elphie looked down and fidgetted a bit. "Well, no. I'm not going home for Lurlinemas. Father and I decided it would be better if I stayed at Shiz. It would give me a chance to catch up on my studies." She sulked her head down. It really wasn't something Father and her discussed at all. It was more like Father saying she needed to stay, while he took Nessa with him.

"WHAT! You aren't going home? That's sad Elphie. And what do you mean by catching up with your studies? You are at the top of all your classes. What will you do all these two weeks?" Galinda knew better. She knew staying was not something Elphaba wanted to do, but had no choice in the matter.

"I plan to spend most of my time in the library. I can read up on some things that have been interesting me. Maybe something about the Animals and how they came to be." Elphaba didn't seem too convincing, but Galinda let it go.

"Okay. Well...I guess I will see you later then." Galinda said somewhat disappointedly.

"Okay. See you then I guess." They both stood there for a minute looking at each other. "I'm going to the library now actually. You can come if you want." Elphaba was as smooth as ever. She chuckled on the inside. What was it that made her stumble on her words and become stupified whenever she was around the blonde girl?

"Oh. No." It was as if Galinda was coming out of a daze. "I am on my way to get ready. Why would you go to the library tonight? Aren't you going to the ball. It will be the last for a while. Lurlinemas and all." Galinda had a since of hope in her voice.

"No. I hadn't been aware of the ball. I won't go anyway. A bunch of uppity girls worrying about who is wearing what and dancing with who. It's a lot of hooplah that I don't welcome. I wouldn't fit in well anyway. I don't really have anything to wear. Nothing festive enough." Elphaba was searching for reasons. There really wasn't any. She just didn't feel like going tonight. Especially not if Galinda was there. She found herself following that thought up with one of how she would be upset that she couldn't dance with her. But why would she want to dance with the blonde girl? Why? It's not like Galinda would want to dance with Elphaba. There was so much that was rushing through her mind at once.

"Uh? Elphie?" Elphaba snapped out of her daze. She apparently was giving the ball way too much thought. "Well...it would be nice to see you there. I mean...um...You should enjoy tonight. Um. OH! I almost forgot." It was a last attempt. "I still need to give you your present."

"Oh Galinda. You didn't have to get me anything. I haven't gotten you one." It didn't come off harsh, but Elphie felt bad all the same.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow me to the room so I can give it to you before I go." They walked back to the room. There was a little awkwardness between them. They both wondered why. It was silent until they got inside. "Okay, Elphie. Sit down while I go get it. And cover your eyes! I don't want you to see what it is." Elphaba obliged, but felt rather silly. She was rushed over with a joy she didn't know she could have. In all actuality, this would be the first gift she was given since the orb Turtle Heart gave her all those years ago. She still had it, somewhere amongst her belongings.

"Okay, hold your hands out." Galinda dropped the hat into Elphaba's hands. "Now open your eyes." Elphaba looked at the hat. It was black, pointy. Somewhat awkward, but there was something about it. Maybe it was just the fact that it was a gift from Galinda. Who knows. "Well. Put it on silly!" and with that Galinda pulled the hat from Elphie's hands and put it on her head.

"You're beautiful. I mean...the hat looks good on you. Dresses you up a bit. You know...You could go to the ball tonight in that." Galinda was almost pleading now. She really wanted to see Elphaba there. She was hoping there would be some way that she could steal a dance with the green girl. Friends do that you know...atleast, that's how Galinda was justifying it to herself.

Without an excuse, because there really was no reason to go to the library now, Elphie agreed. "Ok. I guess, since you're dragging me along and whatnot." She chuckled. "I guess I'll go."

"Oh! I'm not making you, but thanks." Galinda gave Elphie a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She was so nervous afterwards that she ran off to get ready.

Elphaba was shocked by the affection. She blushed a bit. Then looked back to see Galinda getting ready. "Do you want me to wait for you? Or should I just go ahead?" With that, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you answer that Elphie? I am somewhat indecent at the moment," Galinda called from behind a door.

Elphaba moved towards the door and opened it. It was Fiyero. "Hey Elphaba. Is Galinda here?"

"I'm here," Galinda called from behind the same door. "Give me a minute."

Elphaba stood at the door for a moment. "Oh. Come in won't you." Elphaba ushered Fiyero into the room. Her heart sank a moment. What game was Galinda playing? Why ask her to the ball when all along she was going with Fiyero? Why is she so jealous? "Galinda will be out shortly, I'm sure. Have fun tonight won't you." Elphaba ran out the room.

Galinda walked out from where she was dressing. "Oh, Fiyero, what are you doing here? Where's Elphaba?"

"She ran off somewhere. I don't know. She looked a little upset or something. She always looks a little upset though, so who knows. Anyway, I came by to ask you to the ball. I hope you haven't already promised yourself to another this evening?" Fiyero stood and walked over to Galinda. "You look amazing. Absolutely stunning. You look like you are dressed to impress, maybe you do already have a date."

"Oh. Well. No, I suppose I don't have a date. Um..." She thought about where Elphaba had gone. Why had she run off like that? "I guess we should go then."

Out in the courtyard Elphaba sat on a bench. She was almost in tears. She was beating herself up. "What is this feeling? Why am I jealous? Why? Is this...love? No. I can't love Galinda. She's so...bright. She's everything I am not. She is perfect. And I...I...can't go tonight. I can't. But what if...I mean, Galinda did go through the trouble of giving me this hat and all. I guess...I'll go for just a few minutes." She got up and walked to the auditorium where the ball was being held.

Upon entering the room everyone stopped. Nobody was expecting her there, and she was right. She didn't have the appropriate attire. She was clad in solid black while everyone else was in beautiful colors. She walked in awkwardly. In the corner of the room she say Galinda. She was with Fiyero. "Why did I come?" she thought. To make herself look less awkward she attempted a dance. She only made things worse apparently. Everybody started to laugh. Elphaba was only a moment away from running away crying when she saw Galinda walking up to her. She walked right up to Elphie and started dancing with her.

Galinda wasn't really sure how to dance this way, she didn't know all the hand movements. She was nervous, and it showed. She put on a smile anyway. She looked at the green girl and was willing her to know that she wasn't alone. Elphaba smiled back. Mean while, since Galinda is a somewhat popular person, everybody decided that maybe it wasn't all that strange. Other people joined in. This made Elphaba feel a lot better. She wasn't so singled out.

When the song was over, Galinda started, "So Elphie, what took you so long? You left before-"

"Hi girls!" Fiyero cut in. "Oh Galinda, would you come get some punch with me?" He pulled Galinda off. She did look back and showed Elphaba that she really didn't want to go, but was being forced.

Elphaba, not wanting to tear Fiyero and Galinda apart, retreated back to the room. She had made a big enough fool of herself, she thought. Why bother staying? Galinda obviously didn't care that she had shown up. She didn't even ask where she had been. She did seem a little concerned that she had taken off. But never the less. Elphaba undressed. She took off the hat and gave it a good look over. A half smile came over her. Elphaba placed the hat down on her dresser. She put on her sleeping gown and crawled into bed. She was trying to sleep, but thoughts of Galinda dancing with her that evening kept creeping up on her. She could see those beautiful green eyes every time she closed her own eyes. She couldn't sleep at any rate, so she pulled out one of her text books and began reading. She fell asleep at some point between the liguistics of old Oz and the fall of Ozma.

"...okay, but get off with you. It's much too late for you to be out. Go!" Galinda was coming into the room. She turned and saw that Elphie was still asleep. She was tossing quite a bit though. Galinda tried to just ignore it. She undressed and put on her own sheer pink nighty. Now fully ready for bed she went to ready the bed for sleeping. She pulled back the sheets and fluffed the pillow, when she heard Elphaba moaning. It startled her a bit. So she turned and walked to Elphie's bed. There was sweat beading up on her forehead, so Galinda wiped it away. With this maneuver she also brushed Elphaba's hair back. She smiled as she looked at her. She really was beautiful, you know, when she wasn't off trying to make herself look stoic.

"GALINDA!" Elphaba shot upright. Galinda fell back and jumped up. She was...she didn't know what she was. Why did Elphie scream out her name? Never mind it now. She ran to Elphaba's side.

"Elphie? Are you okay?" Galinda asked.

"Me. Yea. I'm fine. Why?" She blushed. She hoped that nothing would give away the rather steamy dream she just had."What time is it? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Elphie...you screamed out my name. I...I...was startled, so I got up to see what was the matter. Was it a dream?" Galinda didn't know what to think.

"Damn it. So I didn't just scream in my sleep," Elphaba thought to herself. "Yes. It was a dream. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry. I know you have to leave early in the morning." Elphaba blushed a bit, and turned her head away.

"No, It's ok. I had just come in. I'm not leaving until early afternoon. As long as you are sure that you are okay... Well...goodnight." Galinda wasn't sure she wanted to know what the dream was about. She gave Elphie a hug. "Sleep well..." She got up, walked to her side of the room and got in bed.

Elphaba just sat there for a moment. She was a little embarrassed that she had actually called out Galinda's name. She was a little stunned as well. She got more affection this evening than she had in a whole years time at home. She finally decided to lie down and attempt to sleep. "Good night, Galinda."

Elphaba fell asleep almost immediately. Galinda, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get to sleep at all. She found herself watching Elphaba. She kept wondering why had Elphaba called out her name? There was the sweat, and the moaning. Was it a nightmare? It wasn't until almost dawn when Galinda fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Galinda awoke, Elphaba was already gone. There wasn't much time to wonder where she had run off to. It was already two in the afternoon. The train Galinda was supposed to be catching left the station at 3:30. She dressed quickly and grabbed her bags. On her way out she looked back. She didn't understand why she was feeling disappointed. She wanted to see Elphie once more before leaving, but didn't know why.

The whole ride home Galinda was thinking about the last evenings events. She thought about the hat she gave to Elphaba. She was a little upset. Yes, it had been a gift to her. So technically she was recycling gifts. Is it still considered bad though if she planned on just letting it sit there until she genuinely thought that Elphie might like it? Elphaba did look so good in that hat though. It suit her so much better than it had ever suited Galinda, or would ever suit anyone for that fact. Then there was Fiyero. Why had he just shown up like that? She would have expected something like that from Boq, but not him. Fiyero was just so annoying the whole evening anyway. He was following her like a puppy. He didn't let her have a moment to herself. It was a little sad. She was more than happy when he walked her back to her room. And then here it was again, Elphaba's dream. What was it that made her act that way? Galinda was thinking on this for a while when it suddenly hit her. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a "dream." Galinda blushed at this thought and let a smile creep across her face. Galinda soon gave up thinking. It was too much, she needed sleep. She had to look her best for her parents.

Elphaba had woken at sunrise. She saw that Galinda was still sleeping, but looked as if she had just fallen asleep. There were still circles under her eyes. She wondered why Galinda would have stayed up all night. She thought maybe she had been thinking about last night. She looked like she was having so much fun with Fiyero. Fiyero... Elphaba didn't want to think about it any more. She got dressed and went out. She would read some at the cafe.

Elphaba spent a lot of time reading the next few days, and little time sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about Galinda. She would smell her perfume in the air. Every shadow that danced along the wall reminded her of Galinda. She spent sleepless nights staring at the ceiling. She was lonely. She had become accustomed to having Galinda there with her. She would look over to her empty bed and catch herself staring. She didn't know what to think. She had heard of this feeling before. She read about love, but how could she love someone? To love someone, you must have a soul, and Elphaba didn't know if she did in fact have one. Maybe it was something else. It had to be.

Lurlinemas day, one week after Galinda had left, Elphaba was sitting in her room. It was beginning to snow outside. She watched it fall and wondered what other families were doing. She wondered what her own family was doing. She even wondered what Galinda's family was doing. She decided it probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to be thinking, so went lie down. She fell into a sound sleep.

Elphaba awoke to the smell of the most beautiful flower. She thought she was still dreaming. She opened her eyes and found the small blonde sitting at the vanity. "Galinda? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Elphie. You're awake. I just had to come back." Galinda searched for something to tell her. "My parents, they are going out of town tomorrow morning, so it was best that I come back and spend the remainder of the holiday here."

"Oh. Well, I hope things are alright. I just didn't expect you back so soon. Had I known, I would have tidied up a bit." Elphaba started moving some books around and straightened out her sheets. There were some pieces of paper on the floor. It wasn't until she picked them up that she realized they were notes over-analyzing her feelings. She balled them up quickly and threw them away. She hoped Galinda hadn't seen them.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing. I think I left my room in a sadder shape than this, and you know how cleanly I am. This is nothing but a few things out of place." She began powdering her nose.

"Are you going somewhere this evening?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh. No, I just feel the need to freshen up. I've been on the train the last couple of hours. I was a little washed out. It was no fun. I haven't been sleeping well besides." Galinda felt herself rambling.

"You don't need all that make up you know. You always look perfect, from the time you wake up to the time you lie down for bed." Elphaba seemed nervous. Why had she said that? "I mean, you aren't like me, tragically beautiful and all. I could probably stand a few good layers of make up on my face. I'm so plain. Sarah Plain and Tall is what I am, except I get a bit more attention."

"No, Elphie. You ARE beautiful, and not so tragically as you think. The green really does work in you're favor. It always seems as if you are glowing." Galinda had too much time to think about that the last few days. She went back to powdering herself.

"Galinda...:cough: I think if you powder any more, you will smoke out the room." They both laughed at that. "But seriously, if you aren't going anywhere this evening, what are you going to do? I'm terribly boring company, and I planned on staying in tonight. I wouldn't want to intrude on any plans of yours."

"Oh, I suppose I have applied a bit much. As far as what I'm doing tonight, I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I will just stay in. We can play a game or something. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" Galinda really had no idea what she would do.

"Yea, I suppose we could do that. What were you thinking? There aren't many that can be played with only two people. At least, I don't know of any because most people wouldn't want to play alone with me." Elphaba sunk her head low. "But it's okay. I was just going to read some more."

"Well miss Elphaba, you do seem terribly boring at the moment. I suggest we play..." and at that moment Galinda threw a pillow in Elphaba's direction, smacking her square in the face. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

They both started giggling and it became a complete uproar. They were running all over the room. The beds had become launch pads where they would jump off and slam the other. Chairs had become guards to incoming blows. The closet had become a safe haven, but only for a few moments. They were having a blast.This was the most fun Elphaba had had since she was young. "Wait! Wait, wait..." Elphaba was out of breath. She hunched down breathing hard. Galinda put her pillow down and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Galinda asked. She stood next to Elphaba. At that moment Elphaba jumped up throwing Galinda on the bed. It was now an all out wrestling match. "You Cheater!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just getting you back for the pillow in the face. That was sneaky too you know." Elphaba was rolling around on top of Galinda. She pinned her down. Elphaba was on top of Galinda, strattleing her. She held her arms down. In this position Elphie was only a few inches away from Galinda. They locked in a stare.

"...I give..." Galinda finally said. Elphaba crawled off of her. She sat on the end of the bed. "That was fun. We should do it again some time." Galinda said.

"Yea," Elphaba said. She had to admit it was really fun to play with someone like a child would. She was a bit nervous though. What was that moment they had? How long had she stayed on top of the blonde girl? Was it too long? Her thoughts were interrupted when Galinda jumped onto her back.

"So. What are we going to do now?" Galinda said. She felt a bit awkward too, so she tried to find the easiest way to break the silence. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to attack Elphie like that. Now she didn't want to take her arms from around her. She retreated though and sat next to Elphaba.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for? ...Look! The snow is really coming down now. It's a good thing you made it back safely. It would have been horrible to get stuck in the snow somewhere you are unfamiliar." Elphaba was right. Galinda knew it would have been absolutely terrible if she had gotten stuck at any station on the way between home and Shiz.

Galinda reached her hand out and patted Elphaba's, "Well, I'm here. So I don't have to worry about it. And I think it's for the better anyway. I would have been so bored at home. They were planning on singing carols until late. The relatives that came in were so boring. They wanted to spend all day tomorrow looking at old pictures and remeniscing. I couldn't take a moment more with them. It was terrible. I'm glad I came back."

Galinda hadn't realized it, but she just made a very large contradiction, and Elphaba caught it. "Galinda? I thought you said you're parents were going out of town tomorrow?" Elphaba was confused, but she was also trying to get to the bottom of this new affection. Why had Galinda lied?

"Oh...um..." Galinda may be a quick thinker, but all the she could think was to tell Elphaba the truth. She knew that wouldn't do. "Well, I am a little ashamed of it. I came back early because I need to study. I'm not doing so well in sorcery."

"Oh." Elphaba was hoping for something else, what, she wasn't sure. "I suppose if you really need some help, I can try to assist. I may not be in a sorcery class, but I do know a bit about it. What is it exactly you need help with?" Elphaba thought she might be able to make the most of the evening. Finally she would be back to the books, and she might pick up some new information along the way.

Galinda, now noticing the accumulating pile of trouble she was getting herself into, looked around. Did she even have her textbook anywhere in the room? "Oh. Well, it's the part about levitation. I just can't seem to get it."

"Well, let's give it a look see. Where is your book?" Elphaba asked.

"I think it might be under the bed." They both got up and started looking under the bed at once. They found the book too. It was in the center, and they just happened to grab at it at the same time. Their hands grazed one anothers. There was a nervous laugh between the two. "I got it," Galinda said.

Galinda flipped through the book and got to the page. "Okay. Here it is. It says something about the way the chant goes. Maybe I'm just not saying it right. Watch." Galinda spoke the words and a pencil on the end table shot across the room.

When Elphaba stopped laughing she said, "Well, it's not that bad. I mean, you did get it to move right? And it wasn't on the ground the whole time. I think if you said it a little more smoothly, it would work. You sound very harsh. One would think you were a first year and were nervous." Galinda laughed, but it was true. She was nervous. "Try it again, a little more calmly." Elphaba started playing with Galinda's hair.

Galinda said the spell again. It worked. The pencil picked itself up, but just floated. "Thank you Elphie. How did you know that playing with my hair would calm me?"

Elphaba blushed a bit. "Well, father used to do the same to Nessa when she was younger. He didn't want her to be too nervous about her handicap, so before he went for public speaking, he would stroke her hair." Elphaba never got such treatment. She started to feel a bit down, and her face showed it.

Galinda reached her hand up and brushed Elphaba's hair behind her ear. Elphaba leaned into it before she realized what she was doing. Galinda stroked her ear a bit longer than intended and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks again, Elphie. I'm going to go take a shower." Galinda stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Elphaba slid down the bed and sat huddled up in a ball. "Why do I do this?" Elphaba thought. "Why do I get myself so worked up. She does something to me. I can't explain it. There is just something." Elphaba got up and walked to her bed. She lied there until she heard Galinda emerge from the bathroom.

"Elphie? You awake?... I guess not." Galinda sat on her bed. She continued to dry her hair. "I don't know what to do." She let out a long sigh before she walked across the room to her vanity. "I am beautiful, and smart, and I could have anyone I want. I could have Fiyero in a heart beat," Galinda said gazing at herself in her vanity mirror. She stopped, she thought she heard something. "Why?"

Elphaba turned on her side. She stared at the wall. "Why what?" Elphaba thought. She heard Galinda crawl into bed. She didn't want to turn over for fear that the blonde would she was awake. She just laid there until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba was lying in bed but couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Galinda. Her mind kept wandering to her. So Elphie decided to read; to get her mind off of things.

When Elphaba sat up, she looked over to Galinda. She looked so peaceful, there was even a smile on her face. She was mumbling something...did she just say, "Elphie?"

"No. I'm crazy," thought Elphaba. She shook her head and looked away. What was she doing again? Oh yea, reading. So Elphie picked up the nearest book to her and began reading.

_I don't know what to do. I am home having the time of my life, but still I can't stop thinking about Shiz. More importantly, I can't stop thinking about..._

Elphaba stopped reading. She turned the book over and gasped. She had accidentally grabbed Galinda's diary. "Oh no!" She quickly threw the book to the other side of the room. She held back a scream as it nearly missed Galinda's head. She sat there in horror as the blonde turned looked as if she would wake at any moment.

"I...love...mmm," Galinda said. She was still sleeping.

"Who!" Elphaba heard herself say. She covered her mouth immediately, but the damage had been done. "No...please don't answer that," Elphaba thought. She feared the response would be "Fiyero." She was wrong.

There was no response. Elphaba sighed, she meant it to be out of relief, but it didn't seem that way, not even to her. Then there it was, "...you..."

"Have my ears deceived me? Did you say you... love... me? No, you probably dreamed that Fiyero asked." Elphaba sighed and just stared. There was happiness and grief. She was very confused, mostly with herself. "I need to sleep." Elphaba lied back down and slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

----

"Elphaba. There is something I have to tell you," Galinda said. "I...I love you." There was a pause as Elphaba's jaw dropped. "Now, I know this is something crazy. I know I haven't know you that long. Still, I can't seem to get you out of my mind."

Elphaba just stood there. She was cloaked. Just a moment ago they had been walking to the library. There was a light drizzle, so she wore a cloak. Now, it was just the two of them standing in the rain looking at eachother.

"I was home. I was having the time of my life. Everyone was so glad to see me, and I them, but I couldn't truly be happy. I knew you were here at Shiz, alone. I wanted to be here with you. I wanted us to be together. At first, yes, I thought I was just crazy. Then I thought about it, and it made more sense. I mean, I catch myself staring at you in class. I wait up for you to get back to the room, just to know you got back alright before I go to sleep. Then, last night...I had so much fun. When you were on top of me," Galinda blushed "I wanted to lean up and kiss you. I'm sorry if I've scared you." Galinda looked down. She noticed Elphaba's hands shaking.

"Galinda..." Elphaba started. "I...I think, I don't know." Elphaba looked Galinda in the eyes. She was crying. "Galinda, I want to say that I love you too. But how can I love someone if I don't have a soul? I don't know if I really do."

"Elphie, you do. I know you do. The way you looked at me just now, I know you do. Nobody has looked at me that way before. The way you just looked at me was full of emotion, and even now I can see how much you feel. People without souls don't feel Elphie. You feel pain, you feel disappointment, and most of all, I know you feel love." Galinda put her hand to Elphaba's face. She wiped away a tear.

"You're right. I do feel. I guess...I guess I do have a soul. I just didn't know it existed until i found you. I had built up this barrier, I made it so I didn't feel, and then you came along. That barrier came crashing down. I...I love you Galinda." Elphie smiled at the blonde. "Man, now I'm really sorry I didn't give you anything for Lurlinemas."

Galinda jumped into Elphaba's arms. Elphaba squeezed the blonde tightly. "Elphaba, this is the best Lurlinemas present EVER!"

----

Both girls jumped bolt upright. Sweat was on Galinda's forehead. Elphaba was breathing hard. It took a moment for them to both realize what was going on. They looked at eachother quizzically. "Um...something wrong?" Elphaba asked Galinda.

"No...uh...bad dream I guess. What about you?" Galinda responded.

"Me too. Bad dream." Elphaba raised an eyebrow to Galinda.

"HEY! Why is my diary over here!" Galinda yelled.

"Oh. Um, sorry. I was just trying to get to sleep. I picked up the first book near me." Galinda shot her a dirty look. "But I closed it as soon as I realized what it was! I PROMISE!"

Galinda looked at her. "You didn't...read anything did you?"

"No, well, yes. I started reading it. But like I said, as soon as I realized what it was, I closed it and threw it over there." Elphaba was beginning to blush.

"What..." Galinda gulped knowing what her last entry read. "What did you read?"

"Um..." Elphaba was silent.

"Tell me. Please?" Galinda showed anxiety. She was nervous and was pleading. Elphaba had never seen her like this.

"Well..." Elphaba started.

"Go on." Galinda said forcefully

"You said you were at home, for Lurlinemas, but wanted to come back here." Elphaba said. There was a look of horror on Galinda's face. Her eyes were big. She was fidgetting too.

"What else? How much did you read?" There was urgency in Galinda's voice.

"That's all. I got to where it said you missed Shiz. That's when I realized it wasn't one of my books. I turned it over and saw it was all pink and sparkly. At the realization, it just kinda flew out of my hand." Elphaba looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Well...I suppose if you didn't read any more." Galinda got up out of bed. She walked over to where Elphaba was. "It's ok." She took her friend's hand and placed it in her own. "I forgive you. It was an accident after all."

"Yea, it was." Elphaba looked up and saw Galinda's large eyes staring back at her. It was the same eyes she saw in her dream. She smiled and let herself relax. A small tear released from her eye.

"Elphie? Is something wrong? Is it your dream?" Galinda asked. When Elphaba had looked up, Galinda saw how her eyes had changed. They had changed into those warm, seductive eyes she saw in her dream. She raised her hand and wiped the tear.

Elphaba swallowed hard and felt herself press into the hand that touched her cheek. When She opened her eyes again, Galinda was staring back at her. There eyes met and Elphaba's breath caught. Galinda really was quite beautiful. "Yes, actually. It was my dream."

"I thought you said it was a bad dream?" Galinda caught her.

"Well...it was good and bad." Elphaba left it at that. Before she could be asked anything more, Elphaba looked at the clock quickly. It was 7am. The library would be open now. "I have some studying to do. I'm going to the library." Elphaba got up quickly and walked to get dressed.

"But Elphie! It's beginning to rain outside!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Yea, I know. I just..I can't put it off any more. I have to go." Elphaba grabbed her coat and ran out.

Galinda quickly dressed and ran after Elphaba. Why? She didn't know.

"Elphaba! Wait!" Galinda called to Elphaba. "Wait!"

Elphaba stopped. She saw a bench nearby and sat. "Yes?" She finally said when Galinda got close.

"You still on that needing to study kick? I thought we figured out last time that was just an excuse." Galinda looked at her. "You're running away."

Elphaba looked at her blonde friend. She was right. She was running away. She looked at Galinda. It was those beautifully deep green eyes. Her memory flashed to her dream. "I am."

"There's no need to run Elphie. What are you running from? Maybe I can help." Galinda said. She was really nervous. She couldn't tell if she was shaking from the cold, or if it was her own nervousness.

"Galinda. It's not important. I just want to get to the library." Elphaba was feeling pressed. She was feeling vulnerable, and she didn't like it.

"Elphie, it is important. We're friends...and I want to be able to help you. It can't be that bad. I'll be there with you every step of the way. I can't help you though if you don't tell me." Galinda said this, and meant every word.

"How can you know if it's important or not? You don't even know what's bothering me. It can't be fixed. I'm just freaking out, and I need time alone." Elphaba turned and started walking off.

"Elphie? Elphie!" Elphaba was ignoring Galinda. She just kept walking. Galinda ran to catch up. "MISS ELPHABA THROPP! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

Elphaba stopped. "What!" Elphaba looked at Galinda. She was crying. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Elphaba..." The words came back to her. Her dream. This was it. It had to happen this way, it was meant to be. Why else would she dream it. "I have something I have to tell you."

Elphaba felt her throat catch. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I have to tell you something." Galinda said.

Elphaba was crazy. It was her dream come true. It was the one thing she wanted most in the world, and the one thing she couldn't have...or could she? "Galinda...I think I know what it is."

"You do?" Galinda asked. She was sure she didn't, unless she had read her diary.

"Well...Ever since I was a little girl, I kinda knew things. And well, when I woke from my dream...it was strange." Elphaba was unsure where she was going with this.

"Why was it strange?" Galinda was eager to know what she was going to say.

"It was strange because, well, when I shot up in bed, you did too. It was as if we had connected or something." What the hell was she talking about? Not even Elphaba knew.

"I think I read something about that in sorcery. It's kinda like astral projection. The two souls meet in another world, and it's as if they were together in life." Galinda felt that it made so much more sense now. How had she missed it.

"Well...and now we are here. We're standing in the rain, and im looking at you, and well...all this happened in my dream." Elphaba didn't know if she wanted to go on.

"You know Elphie...the same thing happened in my dream." Galinda looked at Elphaba, waiting to see something.

"I thought you said it was a bad dream? Why lie?" Elphaba asked Galinda. She was twiddling her fingers.

"Well...you see it _was_ a bad dream. I mean, it was bad because it was something that I thought would never happen. It was great otherwise." Galinda looked down.

"Galinda...why did you come back?" Elphaba got bold. She wanted to know if it really was the same dream.

"Well...I think... I told you already." Galinda smiled.

"You came back...because you..." Elphaba stopped. She shook her head, and she began to cry.

Galinda raised her hand to Elphaba's cheek and wiped away the tear. "Because I missed you."

Elphaba had pressed her cheek into Galinda's hand when she realized what was said. "You...missed me? So, forgive me for being ignorant, but I am still in awe of the fact that _maybe_ my dream is coming to fruition."

"It's ok Elphie. I was planning on saying this anyway." Galinda took a deep breath.

"Galinda..." Elphaba jumped in.

"Please, Elphie. Let me say this before I chicken out." Galinda pleaded.

"No. Galinda, I'm sorry for not giving you anything for Lurlinemas. I really should have, and I've been thinking about this for a while." Elphaba inhaled.

"Elphie, it's ok. I already told you. You weren't expected to give me anything. It's alright. Now let me say this." Galinda was getting slightly irritated.

"No. I won't let you say it first again. Galinda...I love you." Elphaba closed her eyes. She was scared. She heard a sniffle. When she opened her eyes again she was met with big green weepy ones. "Oh Galinda! I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Galinda sniffled a bit. "I am just so happy."

Elphaba pulled Galinda into a warm hug. They were both crying now. "Galinda?" Elphaba pulled back. She was looking into her eyes. Nothing more need be said. Galinda nodded and smiled.

Elphaba pressed her lips to Galinda's. They relaxed into eachothers arms. It was soft, and sincere, and sweet. The broke after a few moments. "I love you Elphaba."

"I love you Galinda." They smiled at eachother and kissed one another again.

"You know Elphie...this is the best Lurlinemas present ever." Galinda smiled. "But you already knew that didn't you?" They both chuckled.

"Yea, I did. That's why I wanted to say it first." The laughed some more. "Let's go back to the room...you're soaked." Elphaba pushed a strand of Galinda's hair behind her ear. They clasped hands and walked back to the dorm

_FINE_.


End file.
